Akikaze no Answer
~|BorderCol = Crimson|BackCol = }} |秋風のアンサー|Akikaze no ansā|English: Answer of the Autumn Wind|is the image song of the relationship between Kirameku Yozora and Higashi Yami during [[Mirai Stars! Rainbow Catch!|''Rainbow Catch!]]}}. Lyrics *Washio Reina *Muto Chiharu *Ichiki Kyouka Romaji= hajimete yo ne konna fuuni tewotsunaide anata to aruku no akikaze ni fuka renagara tsutaetai koto ga aru no yo kyou made watashi ienakatta no suki ni naru no ga chotto dake kowakatta no hontou wa ne anata no koto wo dare yori mo aishitemasu dakishimete itsu datte anata no senaka bakari mi teta nee nakitakatta aozora wo boya su you ni akaku hirogatta yuuyake ga sou watashi no koidesu afure souna omoi wo zutto kakushite ita no komara sete bakari itakedo gomen ne (gomen ne) sukina no watashi yori anata no hou ga otona datte wakatte iru kara fuanna no yo dakara onegai kono te wo hanashicha damena no anata ni auto sono yasashi sa ga watashi no subete tsutsumikonde shimau no yo ima made wa shiranakatta no konnanimo setsuna sugiru itoshi sa wo sukoshi zutsu honno sukoshi zutsu de ii kara nee yakusoku shite nemurenai nagai yoru watashi ga nemuru made anata wa sou soba ni ite kudasai akire tari shinaide ne wagamama wo yurushite ne datte anata dake ga watashi sukina no aki no kaze wa totemo fushigi ne sunao ni sa sete kureru WR/MC/IKkaerenai no yo WR/MC/IKanata shiranakatta koro ni mou dakishimete itsu datte anata no senaka bakari mi teta nee nakita katta aozora wo boya su you ni akaku hirogatta yuuyake ga sou watashi no koidesu MC/IKsukoshi zutsu honno sukoshi zutsu de ii kara nee yakusoku shite MC/IKnemurenai nagai yoru watashi ga nemuru made anata wa sou soba ni ite kudasai akire tari shinaide ne wagamama wo yurushite ne datte anata dake ga watashi gomen ne (gomen ne) sukina no Answer to you |-|Kanji= 初めてよね こんな風に 手を繋いで あなたと歩くの 秋風に吹かれながら 伝えたいことがあるのよ 今日まで私 言えなかったの 好きになるのが ちょっとだけ怖かったの 本当はね あなたのことを 誰よりも 愛してます 抱き締めて いつだって あなたの 背中ばかり見てた ねぇ 泣きたかった 青空をぼやすように 赤く広がった 夕焼けが そう 私の恋です 溢れそうな想いを ずっと隠していたの 困らせてばかりいたけど ごめんね (ごめんね) 好きなの 私より あなたの方が 大人だって 分かっているから 不安なのよ だからお願い この手を離しちゃ駄目なの あなたに会うと その優しさが 私の全て 包み込んでしまうのよ 今までは 知らなかったの こんなにも 切なすぎる 愛しさを少しずつ ほんの少しずつ で良いから ねぇ 約束して 眠れない長い夜 私が眠るまで あなたは そう そばにいてください あきれたりしないでね わがままを許してね だってあなただけが私 好きなの 秋の風は とても不思議ね 素直にさせてくれる 伶菜/千春/杏香 帰れないのよ 伶菜/千春/杏香 あなた知らなかった頃に もう 抱き締めて いつだって あなたの 背中ばかり見てた ねぇ 泣きたかった 青空をぼやすように 赤く広がった 夕焼けが そう 私の恋です 千春/杏香 少しずつ ほんの少し ずつ で 良いから ねぇ 約束して 千春/杏香 眠れない長い夜 私が眠るまで あなたは そう そばにいてください あきれたりしないでね わがままを許してね だってあなただけが私 ごめんね (ごめんね) 好きなの Answer to you |-|English= For the first time I’m like this Walking with you while holding hands As the autumn wind is blowing There is something I want to confess to you Until today, I was not able to say it I’ve come to like you I was just a little scared Because the truth is that I love you more than anyone else I want to always hold you tight I was only watching your back and cried The blue sky like burning is spreading its red colours This sunset complies with my love I’m overflowed by this emotion I was hiding it all the time I tried to stop it I’m sorry (I’m sorry) for liking you More than me it’s you I know what it means to be an adult Therefore I’m gonna ask for something uneasy You must not let go of this hand When I meet you this gentleness is wrapping up my all completely I did not know of this feeling until now It is so much painfull Little by little it has become love Because it is going to be OK Make a promise, until I sleep a long night I cannot sleep So, please stay close to me Please do not be shocked Forgive my selfishness Because, after all you are the only one that I like The autumn wind is very mysterious Let me be honest (about my feelings) I cannot go back anymore to the times when I did not know you I want to always hold you tight I was only watching your back and cried The blue sky like burning is spreading its red colours This sunset complies with my love I’m overflowed by this emotion Little by little it has become love Because it is going to be OK Make a promise, until I sleep a long night I cannot sleep So, please stay close to me Please do not be shocked, forgive my selfishness Because, after all you are the only one for me I’m sorry (I’m sorry) for liking you Answer to you Appearances in the Anime * Episode 11 of ''Mirai Stars! where Yozora and Yami meet for the first time and when Mirai Galaxy is protecting Yami from a Yamitaki Trivia * The song is actually the main image song of Yozora and Yami Category:Image Songs Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Mirai Stars! Rainbow Catch! Category:Mirai Stars! Rainbow Catch! Songs